degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Anya-Fiona Friendship
The friendship between Anya MacPherson and Fiona Coyne. It's known as Fionya. The two became friends through Holly J. and have been seen talking and hanging out on numerous occasions. Friendship History Season 10 In Drop the World (1) Anya and Fiona walk in and read her list and Anya tells Holly J. to end it with Sav. Fiona comes out to Anya after Holly J makes a comment about lesbians. Holly J. goes to the Dot to see Sav working on his application for university. Later, Sav shows up at the Dot where Holly J., Fiona, and Anya are hanging out. Fiona and Anya go to a different table while Sav reveals that his parents love Holly J. and encouraged them to continue going out. Holly J. then reveals that she did all that so they would break up. Sav looks distraught and hurt. Anya and Fiona are then seen talking and Anya makes a comment about Fiona being in love with Holly J., which Fiona denies and starts to walk off, but Anya apologizes and reveals what it's like to be in love with someone you can't be with. Anya offers to talk with Fiona whenever she wants, but Fiona declines and makes Anya promise not to tell anyone. In [[Drop the World (2)|'Drop the World (2)']] At Fiona's condo, Holly J asks someone to help her to zip her dress and asks Anya instead of Fiona, even though shes not busy. Holly J gets a 'text' from her mom to find out she won't be able to sleep over with Fiona that night, so she tells her to hang out with Anya instead, therefore making it even more awkward, which Anya points it out to Holly J. Later in the spring formal, Holly J tells Fiona to check a random girl from the dance, which Fiona isn't quite excited to do. Later, a distraught Fiona shows up and tells Holly J that she ditched her. Holly J finally reveals that she was doing it to make it less awkward, since shes her best friend. Fiona gets mad at her, and leaves her. Later Holly J finds Fiona sitting in a corner. Holly J tries to explain to her what she was intending to do. Fiona finally reveals that she is not really into Holly J, and that she can get over her in no time. They agree to sleepover that night. In What's My Age Again?, In the start of the episode, Fiona, Holly J and Anya are trying to pick out a theme for Anya's 18th birthday party. Holly J and Fiona tease Anya as she makes a date with Dr. Chris on the phone. Later on, Fiona surprises Anya with her 18th birthday at her condo. In Idioteque, The rumor of Anya and Owen hooking up at Fiona's condo is spreading uncontrollably. Fiona is distraught thinking about Owen having sex in her bed to the point of saying she will get a new mattress. Holly J. and Fiona start searching foe the person who had done such a disgusting thing as hook up with Owen Milligan. The two girls later appoligize to Anya after finding out that it was her who slept with him. In Take a Bow (1), Fiona and Charlie have a run in while she was hanging out with her two bestfriends, Holly J and Anya, downtown. Charlie and Fiona awkwardly talk, then Charlie gives invites to the girls to her opening night at her art show. In Take a Bow (2), Fiona and Holly J. have a fight, which leads her to reveal that she cant go to prom since she will have her surgery. They later make up and Fiona comes up with an idea to have their own prom, along with Anya and Chantay. So, Chantay and Anya come with Fiona to bring prom dresses. The four girls have a fun day, and finish it at Degrassi. Fiona confesses to her friends that she drank alcohol for the first time in three months the night before and that she set Mr. Tuxedo Pants free. Fiona congratulates her friends for graduating, but is sad that she wont join them in their college years. Season 11 Trivia Gallery Tumblr lqrtb0JGsY1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Drop-the-world-part-1-fiona-d6b.jpg 490px-Drop-the-world-part-1-fiona-anya-re9.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi